Still Waiting
by Skarlet Red
Summary: Hiiro's on trial for being a Gundam pilot (songfic) * This is not finished yet*
1. Still Waiting

Still Waiting  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or the song still waiting  
  
The war ended about six months ago but one of the five notorious Gundam pilots sat in a jail cell awaiting trail. He had chocolate brown hair that fell down shading his face. It was messy and looked like the boy had just fallen out of bed. He wore tan Dockers slacks, and a well know green tank top. His name was Hiiro Yuy.  
  
So am I  
  
Still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Three months later the people of Earth had still not warmed up to the Gundam pilots and there was and award for whom ever could find them and bring them back alive.  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
It is a few weeks later and the same Gundam pilot is now standing trail, all in the courtroom people are yelling nasty and vulgar things that they claim the Gundam pilot did and what the punishment should be. The country has been a wreck since the war and the government has taken to blaming the Gundams for the chaos. One of the men took the stand, " the Gundam pilots used their Gundams to attack the Earth even if it was just Oz bases.  
  
Drop dead a bullet to my head  
  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
  
You can't change the state of the Nation  
  
We just need some motivation  
  
These eyes  
  
Have seen no conviction  
  
Just lies and more contradiction  
  
So tell me what do you say  
  
I say it's time too late  
  
Hiiro just stood there listening to the people shouting and catcalling. He knew that not even half of their convictions were true. Still he knew that he would never be accepted as one of them.  
  
So am I  
  
Still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a  
  
Good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
None of these people could ever understand what the Gundam pilots were, because they never would have to. Only the soldiers that had fought with and against them could and they weren't here to testify. Then again what would that government do without its scapegoat?  
  
Ignorance  
  
And understanding  
  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
  
Out of step for what we believe in  
  
But who's left to stop the bleeding  
  
He wondered how long it would take before the people realized that since there was no war they were just teenage boys. Some of them already saw that but believed that the government was right too. I wonder what they're thinking, he wondered, well it was a bit late for that.  
  
How far  
  
Will we take this  
  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
  
So tell me what would you say  
  
I'd say it's time to late  
  
Hiiro sat back in his small cell waiting for the next day when he would actually get to defend the actions of himself and his fellow pilots.  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Once again in court and although he was supposed to defend him self he could barely get a word in edge wise. There was no one saying that they thought the Gundams had helped; only yelling and finger pointing.  
  
This can't last forever  
  
Time won't make things better  
  
I feel so alone  
  
Can't help myself  
  
And no one knows  
  
If this is worthless, tell me  
  
Once again in the cell Hiiro's mind drifted back to the time of the war. There were sometimes even he hadn't thought they could win.  
  
What have we done  
  
With a war that can't be won  
  
This can't be real  
  
Cause I don't know what to feel  
  
The court case ended the next day and Hiiro was sentenced to a life in jail where he couldn't hurt anyone. He told them that the Gundams had saved the earth but none of them listened and he was locked away out of humanities knowledge forever. !_!  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
For this world to BELIEVE 


	2. Don't let me get me

Still Waiting  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Pink's Don't Let Me Get Me. I also don't own the term screwy Yuy but I can't remember where I heard it thou so if it's yours  
don't yell at me plz.  
  
// = Song lyrics  
  
It had been two years since the trial and Hiiro Yuy had passed out of all memory but that of the police squad that gave him food and water. He had gotten used to the dark and loneliness of the cell, and food was delivered twice a day and water three times. In fact he was kind of glad that he didn't' have to put up the daily hassle of living on the outside world. One day he heard the guards outside in the corridor talking, " I hear there's been a new arrest and that the only space left is in a cell with that Yuy kid."  
  
" I feel sorry for the poop sap."  
  
" I know." 'What?' Hiiro thought, ' a new arrest that was going to be cell mates with him?' Must have been a new guard because most of the guards called him screwy Yuy. He sat there wondering what his new cellmate might be like. Later that evening he would find out first hand.  
  
That night there was no sound of struggle as the prisoner was brought in as there usually was. Hiiro heard the corridor door open, and then there was no more noise until the key was inserted into the door in front of him and opened.  
  
A girl no older than 15 was pushed through the door, and then locked in with Hiiro. She had short gold hair in a boy cut and seaweed green eyes. Her eyes were cold and dark, and as much as he hated to admit it, a little scary. She wore baggy black jeans and a blood red lose tank top, and to top it all off black and red sk8er shoes. Upon first glance Hiiro had thought she was a guy. " I'm Skarlet what's your name?" she asked trying to make conversation.  
  
" Hiiro," he replied in a voice that sounded like a grunt.  
  
" What did you do to end up in here?" she asked, still trying to learn more about his cellmate.  
  
" Existing."  
  
" Me too," Skarlet said with a sigh, looking up at him. She noticed that he looked fairly sad and was staring at the ground, "hey what's the matter."  
  
" Nothing really," he said looking up at her catching her eye and then diverting his back to the floor.  
  
" So what's your story?" Skarlet asked not remembering a time when she had talked this much to anybody at one time.  
  
" I'd rather not talk about it let's just leave it at I'm in here because of the war," he said  
  
" Yeah I know you're one of the Gundam Pilots," she said, " I really admire you guys."  
  
" Why all we did was end up hated by everyone and get a price put on our heads," he sighed.  
  
" Oh yes let's see, you saved the earth, stood up for what you believed in, saved everybody from the OZ military, and inspired millions of people," Skarlet replied staring at him intently, " I would call all those things something."  
  
" Yeah okay so we did all that and look where it got us!" Hiiro said standing up fast.  
  
" Well I guess the famous Hiiro Yuy isn't who I thought he was," Skarlet sighed, "you were my hero but I suppose I over estimated you, you're only human."  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Hiiro was shouting now.  
  
" I mean that your just as selfish and as narrow sighted as everyone else in this world," Skarlet yelled back with equal strength in her voice.  
  
" I don't get what you're saying," Hiiro said softly sitting back down.  
  
" I mean all you see in yourself is what everybody else sees in you," Skarlet sighed.  
  
" Well that's what they teach you here. That you're lower than everybody else because you did something wrong," Hiiro said glaring at her.  
  
" They'll never tell me that and if they do I'll never believe it," Skarlet spat, " I'll never believe that I'm lower than someone else for doing what I do!"  
  
" You just got here," Hiiro sighed, "it takes a while, but sooner or later they break every body down." All there seemed to be was silence from the other end of the cell. Hiiro looked up and noticed that she was staring at the ceiling and humming something. " What is that song?"  
  
// Never win first place,  
I don't support the team,  
Can't take direction and my socks are never clean,  
Teachers dated me,  
My parents hated me,  
I was always in a fight,  
'Cause I can't do nothin' right,  
Every day I fight a war against the mirror,  
Can't take the person starin' back at me,  
I'm a hazard to myself,  
Don't let me get me,  
I'm my own worst enemy,  
You would know yourself,  
So Irritating,  
Don't wanna be my friend no more,  
I wanna be somebody else,  
L.A. told me,  
You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change,  
Is everything you are,  
Tiered of bein' compared,  
To damn Brittany Spears,  
She's so pretty, that just aint me,  
Doctor docter won't you please prescribe me somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else//  
  
" Who sings that?" Hiiro asked then he added quickly, " Just interested for future reference and all."  
  
" Pink," Skarlet replied before falling asleep. She dreamed she was a tiger as she often did, free and far away, somewhere is Siberia, somewhere that human laws didn't apply. Hiiro sat awake watching the girl and wondering what his friends were up to. Wondering how they were and what they were up to.  
  
Well what do you think I know it's kind of a cruddy chapter, but hey. The other Gundam pilots are going to be in here as well as some other troublemakers Bwhahahahahahhahahahaha! Plz review. 


End file.
